


We Caught One

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captain Mick Rory, M/M, Mermaid Ray Palmer, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poaching, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Captain Mick Rory didn’t do love. Romance. Whatever you call it. He didn’t give a damn about anything or anyone; even the people aboard his ship. They were just along for the ride. He lied through his teeth when he promised the crew an even share of the profit, it was his ship and he was the captain. Whatever he found he got to keep.





	We Caught One

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the mermaid AU that no-one asked for but also I desperately wanted so here  
> and YES OK I'm splitting this in to 2 parts because y'all know me by now. the next part will be out in the next millennia or so who knows ;>
> 
> EDIT: IT WAS 3 IN THE MORNING WHEN I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO PROOFREAD MY TAGS. I'm really sorry this got posted to the coldatom archive pls don't kill me

Mick sighed as he watched from the bow of his ship a storm brew on the horizon of the ocean. They’d been searching for this stupid _myth_ for three weeks. Food was past spoiled and they had lost two members along the way to illness. He was so done. He wanted to be on dry land again. Alone.

 

“Captain?” coughed Snart from behind him. Mick groaned, turning to look at his first mate.

 

“What is it this time?”

 

“We caught one.” At that, Mick’s eyes widened with a dark hue. He followed Leonard around the top deck around to the stern of the boat. He shoved the crew to clear a path for his large frame as he took in the sight of their prize.

 

“Just let me go, please!” The figure struggled under the net casting, clutching his arm that was gushing blue blood behind a large wooden arrow. Mick cocked his head to the side, taking in the beautiful features of the creature.

 

He was… Gorgeous. Mick felt something stir in his chest as the world around him seemed to fade so that his entire focus was on the beautiful merman.

 

His dark hair was soaked with seawater; stuck in patches to his forehead and framing his piercing hazel eyes. His body, save for the horrible wound, was a pale sculpting of soft muscles with small blue accents.

 

And his tail… Mick took in a deep breath. His tail was navy blue, shimmering in the lowering light of the sky. His scales were barely noticed behind the darker colors of his tail, but it still didn’t detract from the gorgeous ends; which were a frayed lighter blue and a concave pattern.

 

“We caught a pretty one, didn’t we boss?” Snarked Hartley, a younger member of the crew, slapping his shoulder with pride. The others crowded around him and began to yell and laugh happily.

 

“I can only imagine what we’ll get for ‘em!”

 

“We’re gonna be rich!”

 

“Aren’t ya happy, cap?”

 

Mick paused. He watched the creature cry in anguish, his wrecked sobs crushing Mick’s heart. “Are y’all fuckin’ idiots? I told ya! We were gonna have ‘ta _catch_ one. Now that you’ve gone and injured him, we’re not gonna turn over damn near as much for him. Good goin’.” He growled, kneeling by their capture and beginning to remove the netting. The crew crossed their arms and stood in silence. They weren’t surprised. Pleasing Mick was not an easy task.

 

“Snart, help me carry ‘im to my quarters. I’m gonna patch him up and see if we can hide this wound. I don’t wanna walk away from this grab with pennies.” He grumbled. Leonard nodded, grabbing the merman by his arms and hoisting him up; Mick grabbing him carefully by the tail. They moved quickly as their captured refused to even struggle. Once in his room, the pair carefully set the man onto Mick’s bed. “Alright get out.”

 

“Y-Yes, Captain.” He stuttered, confused as hell as he left the cabin, closing the double doors behind him. Mick took in another deep breath. He looked up at the merman who was still crying and clutching his arm.

 

“Please,” he begged weakly, “let me go…” Mick rummaged through his desk drawers for some rum, a leather holster, and some old pieces of handkerchief. He walked back over to him in silence before sticking the holster close to his mouth.

 

“Bite.” The merman gulped and did as he was told. He watched through wet and shining eyes as Mick uncorked the bottle of rum and held it in his hand as he held the arm around his wound taught. He placed the old fabric between his teeth as he took his idle hand and wrapped it around the shaft of the arrow. He kept his fingers tight as he yanked it out with brute force. The creature yelled in pain around the leather, more tears springing from his eyes in pain. Mick ground his teeth as he tried not to let the sounds of agony affect him too heavily.

 

Mick then took the stale alcohol and poured it over the wound, causing the creature to flinch and whine at the pain. Once he’d fully soaked the puncture, he took the cloth and wrapped it tightly around the wound, slowing the blood flow. He reached up and pulled the holster from his teeth. He stood up and looked down at him.

 

“How long can you survive without water?” Mick said absentmindedly, wiping the extra rum from his hands onto his coat.

 

“I-I don’t know. I’ve never gone this long without it.” The creature spoke silently. Mick huffed before opening his cabin doors. They swung closed and he heard Mick yelling something about “water in the biggest bucket we got”. He re-entered the room with a bucket full of sea water. He set it on the floor by the merman and he dipped the end of his tail in. Almost immediately, his skin perked back up and he looked happier. Mick gave him a blank look.

 

“You got a name?” He crossed his arms.

 

“Raemond, sir.” He replied quietly, afraid of upsetting the man. “Why did you help me like that? You poachers really don’t care about the well-being of your catches… It didn’t matter if I was injured or not. I mean, thank you, really.” Rae crossed his arms as well, his uninjured arm carefully folded under the other.

 

“I don’t know what possessed me to even help you up. We should've sliced you in half right there. All we needed was that pretty little tail of yours.” Mick shucked off his overcoat and threw it across his desk chair. “But you’re… You’re beautiful. I couldn’t… I couldn’t let anyone lay a hand on you.” He didn’t look and see Rae’s face light up with a bright smile.

 

“That’s… Very kind of you. But, what now? You’re not exactly gonna go out there and tell your crew that you had a sudden change of heart. They won’t take that very well.” He had a shiver run through him as the cold air of the room wrapped around his bare chest. Mick looked down at the floor as the storm he’d seen earlier kicking up the water around them and causing the ship to tilt back and forth.

 

“It’s mandatory that we abandon the top deck until the storm has passed.” Mick walked over to the creature and stopped in front of the bucket. “... I’m gonna release you.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Raemond said a bit too loudly, causing Mick’s head to snap back up at him in anger. “I-I mean, I’d love to be back home, really. But even if you _do_ let me go, how the hell are you gonna explain to your men that I _got away_?” Mick crossed his arms as he walked over to his quarter’s doors and peeked through them carefully to make sure there was no-one on deck.

 

“Let me figure that out, pretty. For now, we gotta act fast before those idiots catch on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
